1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helmet construction, and more particularly to a new and improved cushioned helmet to afford protection to individuals utilizing the helmet in various activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmet construction is widely available for use, and particularly in motorcycle and other racing events, a cushioned helmet construction is required to provide and afford protection to an individual. Such a helmet is available in the prior art and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,344 to Kamata wherein the helmet is provided with a cushioned liner directed throughout the interior surface of the shell utilizing an opening through a forward portion of the shell to direct air interiorly of the shell for ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,855 to Rapplea sets forth a pad structure formed of a foam material for positioning within a helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,132 to Fierro sets forth a sports helmet, including a resilient cushioned lining formed with a pocket, including an air activated heat generating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,856 to Arai sets forth a ventilated helmet construction formed with a cushioned inner lining.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cushioned helmet as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in affording selective pneumatic filling of a pneumatic cavity within the helmet and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.